Kill Me In A Record Shop
by Pensieri
Summary: AU: It's a sunny Sunday afternoon in New York and Santana is spending it working. She's desperately bored until a pretty, blonde girl decides to step into the store... (A Quinntana one-shot inspired by the Boys Like Girls song, 'Kill Me In A Record Shop')


When I put my iPod on shuffle the other week this song came on. It wasn't a song I'd really listened to although I really like the band, more one of those extra tracks that you have but have never taken the time to listen to properly. It's not my favourite song by them by a long way but as I listened to it this whole idea for a one-shot just popped right into my head. I put off writing it because I've been busy with my other fic but today, although I definitely should have been working, it just sort of happened. Gotta love procrastination.

The lyrics that are in sections throughout the story are from the Boys Like Girls song 'Kill Me In A Record Shop'. I haven't used all the lyrics. In some cases I've put some sections in a different order than they are in the song but I figured it worked better this way.

Anyway, it's the first one-shot I've attempted. If you read it then I hope you like it and I would love to know what you think of it :)

Fran :)

_Disclaimer: I own neither this song or Glee. Bummer._

* * *

**Kill Me In A Record Shop **

Santana sighed. It wasn't your average sigh, this was like the queen of all sighs.

You see, Santana Lopez was absurdly bored. Once again, she was spending her weekend working. To make matters even worse, it was a ridiculously nice day outside. It's not that she hated her job, far from it, she had to admit that she thought her job was sort of cool… well, cool for a college kid working part-time. Plus, it was definitely not hard work. Santana looked up, the neon sign flickered. It read, 'Diskovery.' Santana sniggered slightly, even after working at the record shop for 6 months the pun still vaguely amused her.

But, even that couldn't distract Santana from her annoyance. All her friends were outside having a great time, and she was stuck at 'Diskovery' until closing time. It was warm and the air conditioning was barely working, the vaguely cool air stuttering out every few minutes. At least she had her book to distract her from her boredom.

Due to the nice weather outside, most people were outside enjoying New York rather than searching for their favourite albums in the stacks of records that filled the walls. Therefore, Santana had been on her own in the store for, she glanced at the time on the screen of the till, 53 minutes. Not one person had walked in. Luckily it was almost time to close up.

Suddenly the bell above the door tinkled. The sound caused Santana to shake her head in disbelief. Had someone seriously just come in? She put down her book, 'The Hunger Games', somewhat irritated. _Just as shit is going down with Katniss and Peeta. Typical._ She looked up to see who her newest customer was. Her eyebrow shot up as she saw a young, blonde girl casually looking through the stack of records nearest to the door. The girl turned around and Santana's breath caught in her throat. The girl was absurdly pretty, like prettier than the prettiest girl Santana could even think of at that moment (which ended up being quite difficult because all her thoughts were currently consumed by the blonde stranger on the other side of the shop). Her blonde hair was long, part of it twisted and pulled to the side and held there with a small flower clip. Santana noticed her legs which were on display due to her pale blue dress, she noticed her eyes which were the most intriguing mix of colours Santana had even seen, and she noticed her smile. Santana absent-mindedly wondered if she had even seen a more beautiful smile. Then she noticed those lips…

_You walked in  
Indie rock used to be dirty pop  
Could you be everything;  
My rise and my fall?  
Rescue me, 9 to 5  
40 fires in your eyes  
I don't care what you buy  
Just don't you go_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the girl's voice filling the room.

"Erm… Excuse me?"

Her voice was like heaven. Santana quickly realised she had been staring for what may have been a fraction too long to cover up. She tried to regain her composure, "Sorry. Can I help you?" Santana didn't care what she wanted to buy, as long as she didn't go. Not yet.

"I was looking for your classical music section."

"Classical?" The girl didn't look like a classical music type of person, "Sure. Let me show you. Our classical section isn't as big as some of the others."

"Thanks. My art professor wanted some new music to play during our sessions and I told him about this place, although I said I'd never looked at your classical stuff he asked if I'd come and look for him anyway."

"Have you been here before?" Santana asked, she was positive that she would have remembered the girl.

"Yeah. Normally I come in after lectures though."

"I thought I would have remembered you…" Santana cringed slightly as she realised she had spoken her thoughts out loud. _Oh my god, I'm such an idiot._

The girl raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. Santana felt her stomach lurch. She felt like the girl had shot an arrow straight to her heart, killing her right there in the record shop. One shot and she was down. A goner.

Santana cleared her throat, "So do you go to NYU?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh, cool. Me too. I mean, not right now… obviously." Santana cringed once more. _Doofus._

The girl giggled, "No, since it's a Sunday and all."

"Yeah… Erm…" Santana took a deep breath, "So, do you know exactly what he's looking for?"

"I don't know, I think he said Holst. He puts music on when we do life drawings. Something about it being relaxing…"

Santana blushed slightly, unable to distract her mind from the idea of the girl doing life drawings… or better still of Santana doing life drawings of the girl… She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, "Yeah, I mean… Some people find it very relaxing… Sorry, what composer did you say again?"

"Holst, I think."

"Ok… Erm… That'll be around here then." Santana said, trying desperately to keep her cool as she flicked through the records. Her eyes scanned the titles as she searched through them quickly.

The girl's hand was suddenly on top of hers. Santana felt shockwaves run throughout her body. The girl spoke, her voice somehow causing Santana's stomach to tense, "Wait… There." The girl looked up at Santana, their eyes meeting, before hesitantly removing her hand. Their eyes remained locked the entire time, "I thought I saw a title that seemed familiar."

Santana swallowed, her throat suddenly seemed extraordinarily dry. She daren't move her eyes away from the blonde, "Oh."

The girl's lips parted slightly as if she was going to speak, but no words came. Her tongue flicked slowly across her bottom lip and Santana's breath hitched in her throat. Before Santana knew it, she was leaning gradually forwards, closing the gap between them. Without warning lips crashed into hers. The kiss was urgent, filled with an unspoken passion. Santana's head was swimming, but she ignored the questions that were filling her mind instead darting her tongue across the girl's lip, wordlessly asking for entry. The girl's lips parted, and the kiss became more passionate. Santana felt a hand move upwards, settling at the back of her neck. She moaned slightly as the blonde's teeth gently nipped her lip before she was pulled in closer. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, their shared body heat only acting as a catalyst.

_Kill me in a record shop now  
One shot and you took me down  
I could feel it when the arrow hit  
You sunk me with your deadly lips  
Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate  
Your kiss, your kiss  
I can't get over it_

Santana felt herself being pushed backwards into the wall. As she landed with a thud, their lips separated momentarily. Those hazel eyes were now darkened with lust and as they settled on hers she saw pure desire, burning like fire. She barely had time to think before the blonde girl was kissing her once more, this time using her hands to pin Santana's arms to the wall.

Suddenly Santana heard the familiar tinkle of the bell above the front door.

The blonde pulled away from her. Santana whispered, "Fuck." _Seriously? The shop is dead all day and now, of all times, someone decides to come in?!_

Luckily the classical section was located somewhat out of sight, and the girls had a few seconds to compose themselves before the new customer came into view.

Santana willed her voice to work properly, "Erm… Hi. Do you need any help?"

"I'm cool, but thanks." A dark haired boy said, skulking off to the far corner of the shop.

Santana allowed herself to look in the direction of the blonde girl again, only to be met with a ridiculously sexy smirk, "So erm… Which record was it I needed again?"

Santana was speechless. _That kiss was…. I can't even describe it! This girl walked in and now my whole world feels like it's been the subject of a huge earthquake. _"I… Hang on, I'll… find it." Santana stepped away from the blonde, quickly retrieving the record. She hesitated before handing it over. She didn't want this girl to ever leave.

_Now, spin me 'round the record shop  
Look at you, the record stops  
Will you run, or flirt 'til it hurts?  
Dance with me, with your eyes  
As you scream through the aisles  
Bury me a 12 inch grave  
And don't you go_

"I guess, erm, I should buy this then." The blonde said, her teeth gripping her bottom lip after she spoke.

"Yeah," she paused, "That's normally how it works." Santana said simply, trying desperately to keep calm. Was this girl going to walk out of her life? It was like as soon as they had kissed, everything had stood still. Almost like that moment in a movie where two characters, destined to be together, kiss for the first time and the music suddenly crescendos. She felt like the girl had made the music build and build, but before it could be brought to its spine-tingling conclusion, the record had stopped abruptly.

As they headed towards the till Santana couldn't help but wonder if the girl was going to stay or run. Should she say something now, before it was too late?

_Tonight, tonight  
Don't leave me tonight  
Reach for me, just one time  
As the sun sets behind  
Don't say goodbye, goodbye  
Don't say goodbye_

The girl passed her $20, their fingers connecting ever so slightly as Santana took it from her. Out of the corner of her eye Santana saw the dark haired boy heading towards the exit. She placed the record in a bag and held it out towards the girl. As she did, the bell tinkled as the boy opened the door to leave.

They were alone again, but now the girl was about to leave. She turned to go, walking forward a few steps before suddenly stopping dead in her tracks. Her body turned slowly back around and her eyes pierced Santana's, "You are kidding right?"

Santana was speechless. She tried to speak but only a string of unconnected words came out, "I... Erm… But… Huh?"

The girl grinned, "You're not going to ask for my name, get my number, beg me to stay?"

It took a moment for the words to sink in, "Erm… Yes. Yes, I was planning on that."

The girl waited for a moment before giggling, "Well, go on then."

Santana stepped out from behind the counter, "Erm… I'm Santana."

"Not exactly asking me for my name but ok… I'm Quinn."

"Quinn." Santana said, testing how the name sounded on her tongue.

Quinn laughed, "That's me."

Santana tried desperately to remember the second question, "Erm… Can I get your number?"

"Well that depends really…"

Santana raised her eyebrow, "Depends on what?"

"If you're going to ask me that final question." Quinn said, moving closer.

Santana didn't need to remember the final question. They were the words she had been dying to say to Quinn since she had stepped in the shop. Quinn was absurdly close to her now. Santana's eyes drank in everything about her, her gaze finally settling on Quinn's lips. Santana licked her lips subconsciously before she locked onto Quinn's eyes again. "Don't say goodbye. Stay. I'm nearly done here."

Quinn's eyes darkened, "How long?"

Santana looked at the clock, there were 10 minutes to go until 5pm. _Fuck it. Close enough. _She headed towards the door, grabbing the key from her pocket before glancing back towards Quinn. "I think I should close up a little early tonight, don't you?"

"Definitely."

_No need to leave the light on  
There's no one here tonight  
Only you and I  
_


End file.
